Things 'Flocks' Never Speak of:
by BrittChick
Summary: Moments too embarrassing, too pointless, too personal for everyone to know. Series of various oneshots & plenty of FAX. Rated T just in case. - Editing
1. Introduction

The things 'Flocks' never speak of:

There are some moments, too embarrassing, too pointless, too _personal_ for everyone to know.

"Flock moments" which quite frankly NEED to be posted. Dare I say more?

[Series of various oneshots] & plenty of Fax.

So basically I have bunches of Maximum Ride ideas swarming in my head. I don't mind if you take some of these and use them for your own. Obviously I picked up a few of these from other fics I've read. BUT I do want to ask that if you have something you WANT to see written. TELL ME! I'll be more than happy to add it to my list and write it up. Uhm, maybe I should say I'll try to write them up. Because I'm a huge procrastinator :D Another thing I don't really plan on writing in this exact order. Maybe I will. But for sure I'll be posting them as I perfect each piece. Other than that click the next button and start reading my first fic!

* * *

Nightmares that haunt - those you wouldn't expect to break down..

Iggy's eyes can see the world - the day Iggy lost his eyesight

Fang's 'fangs' - so where exactly did this oh so famous name originate?

A Babies first word - what do you think Angel's first word was?

What's in a father? - he was always there for them, _he_ helped them escape

First freedom in flight - sure you go through training at the school, but free flying?

Black and white or brown - race was never an issue for us, or was it?

Ice cream - sweet sticky delicious food of gods

Simply breaking - reactions from when Jeb left

Because she's my sister - a brother & sister share more bonds than you think.

Cramps, tampons, and more - you know it had to happen....

It was only a crush - Miggy? Yeah right. It was only a crush.

He plays make believe - Fang and Celeste get married

May I call you mom? - It's my favorite relationship, not _Fax_

Preteen crisis - Nudge never seemed the self conscious type

The things they carry - One backpack each. What would you carry?

* * *

REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS ;]


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares that haunt  
- Those you wouldn't expect to break down, have the biggest nightmares.

This chapter completed itself A LOT faster than I thought it would. My fingers seemed to be typing all on their own. And it kinda took on a mind of its own sorta. I mean the ending came out as planned, but the middle went off and did its own thing. I'm still pretty satisfied with it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way, shape, form ,or fashion own rights to the Maximum Ride series. That would be a felony and I would be in big doo doo. So of course a Mr. James Patterson does have full copy rights to his characters and developing storyline. So I'm just borrowing Fang, Max, and Iggy for this chapter, okay with you? I thought you'd agree! :]

* * *

**Max POV**

I don't know what you remember from when you were - oh let's say, approximately three years old, but I remember things most everyday toddlers didn't grow up dealing with. From the day I was conceived scientist were plotting up ways to mesh my DNA with other species. Not exactly what I'd call a loving and caring environment. For you see I was born with avian DNA mixed into my genes. Sure go ahead and laugh, yeah I'm a birdbrain, but not in the funny ha-ha kind of way. I have wings, _seriously_, not joking what-so-ever. And yes, I can fly.

But enough with the background check. I was speaking about my childhood. A day when needles and long testing took up practically my entire day. Days when nobody from the flock was strong enough to keep from crying. Horrible, frighting years which were occupied with vivid nightmares which took away your breath.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

"But I can't go to seep yet! I haven't ated dinner."

A curly blonde haired girl was curled up at the front of her dog crate. [_That's me!_] Her small frail hands poked through the barred cage as she reached up toward a man dressed in white-coated garb. He wasn't the _nice guy_ so she figured begging was pointless, but her tummy refused to let her give up without trying.

The whitecoat tried to keep his face passive as his eyes darted nervously about the small room. It was only his second day on the job. He kicked at the crate and hissed at her to, "Shut her little mouth if she knew what was good for her." Turning away from small child he returned back to experiment number three and prodded another needle into his hand.

Feeling neglected and kind of sick from having not eaten all day the girl crawled back into the furthest corner of her cage. Her large brown eyes bore holes into the crate situated next to hers. A boy, quite close to her age lived there - his name was fang, and for very good reason. He wasn't the friendliest person she'd ever met, but - well she hadn't really gotten to know too many people. And ANYONE was better than those scary men in white lab coats.

A whimper from across the room brought her mind back to attention. Iggy!

"Stop! Nuu that hurteds," Iggy softly whimpered.

She clawed at the front of her cage and tried to grab the man's attention. But he completely ignored her pleading yelps. Her nails ached from being ripped across the metal, but she desperately continued to dig.

She liked Iggy he was smart, funny, and had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. Hers were plain-Jane muddy brown eyes, just the same as Fang, but he had gorgeous! No - brilliant blue green ones.

"OWW!!"

Painful screams of terror echoed across the room and she squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could to get the noises to stop.

Then the shouts did cease so that a great silence filled the gigantic room, but that wouldn't last long because soon the sounds of muffled tears replaced that silence.

The girl sighed heavily in relief as she saw the lab tech stalk off through glass doors and walk back down to some medical lab in the school. Whatever they had been testing for they had evidently found and been satisfied with. She felt relief over take her as she crawled back over and gave a small reassuring smile to Iggy. He gave her a short nod to let her know he was fine then curled up into a ball and let sleep overtake him.

Her small flock of friends [_kinda catchy even then huh_] each had a certain way they slept. All of them began sleep by curling up into their own little tiny ball at the back corner of their separate cages. But that wasn't what she was referring to.

You see Iggy always gradually began to stretch out while he slept. His face would grow slack then he would stretch out both arms and legs till they were poking out from the cage in every which way and direction. It was such an innocent and vulnerable position to sleep in; she didn't know how he could do it. Actually, it painted quite a peaceful looking picture, with his mouth tipped open and wings fluffed out like a downy blanket behind him.

Then there was Fang, he was the complete opposite. He never moved out from his tiny little ball in the corner. Except she noticed he would always drift towards the side of the cage closest to her. It was kind of comforting to know that she could just reach out a hand and touch him if need ever arise. Well there was that and the fact that he always slept with his face covered. This behavior baffled her for weeks until she was able to figure it out.

_**Fang cried in his dreams.** _

And to her it wasn't such a big deal. They all had their nightmares, vivid, gruesome, painful dreams that left a kid breathless and screaming out for help. But for the longest time he made her believe he was invincible. He teased Iggy about his tear stricken face and told her that she whimpered like a baby while she was sleeping. Fang was the almighty one and nothing, _absolutely nothing_ would drive him over the edge to cry.

But he had lied, and one night she woke up to the sound of choking cries. Her eyes darted open and she flung herself against the front of her cage.

"Iggy?" She hissed softly across the room, clearly believing it was his tears that were so painful.

After not receiving an answers she curled her small hands around the bars in front of her and lightly shook them. Her only thoughts were to wake him up so he wouldn't have to suffer alone. But another soft voice stopped her.

"Max, dun wakes him."

The voice was rough and scratchy like he had been holding in days worth of crying. She quickly scooted over towards the other side of her crate and pressed her face against the bars to peek out.

"Fang is chu okay?"

She reached out her arm and lightly brushed the bottom of her fingers across the top of his palm. His hand immediately drew back into the crate as he shot her a strange look. She tilted her head giving him one of her 'what the heck are you doin mister' kind of glares. He wrinkled his nose and scooted back further in his cage, but not before she noticed the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I tots chu nevah cries?" Her small voice shook slightly as she began to realize that he had lied to them and then picked on them over something even he did.

"Yous liar!" She sniffled and swiped the back of her hand across her face.

He shrugged and turned away from her so that his back was now pressed against the cage. He was going to ignore her.

"Fang, you knows you dun hafta bes afwaid. I wun tell Iggy." She tried once more to reach through the bars towards her friend.

"I have really awful nightmares," Fang spoke coldly from inside of his cage.

The girl shivered and squirmed against her cage. She didn't care that he was crying or that he had lied to her. They all had bad dreams and he shouldn't have to be afraid to cry in front of them. Didn't he realize that she was going to be there for him no matter what? She didn't have anyone else to talk to. She didn't have anyone but them.

"They haunts me too Fang," she whispered.

"I didns wan yous to worry bout me too!"

She ignored his statement and grabbed tightly onto the edge of his hand that she could reach. He swiveled around to face her again and his thin hand gripped hers back equally as hard. Her eyes found his shining back at her in the dim lightening. He didn't need to say anything else to her at that moment. She understood the pain in his eyes, the want for everything to just be okay.

And Max would always be there for him, nightmare or no nightmare. They shared something that would forever be etched in their minds and she wanted him to know it was okay to be hurt by those memories because they would get through them together. If only he would let her.

* * *

Would it be too cliche to say that they fell asleep that night, pressed tightly against the cage clinging onto one another as if life itself depended on that small connection? A connection that would in the future withstand loss and hurt. That would bring smiles of joy and wipe away frowns of pain. A connection that a nightmare had started.

If so then let this story be cliche...

Max huddled closer to the metal bars that separated them. She rest her face halfway on her shoulder and the other halfway pressed against cage. Her hand still linked with his as they both fell into sleep.

And it would be nice to say they had dreamt beautiful dreams about boat rides, small puppies, and candy surprises. But that would be just too good.

You see - They had their nightmares and they woke up in terror, but the amazing thing is that the terror wouldn't last. Because they _always_ had each other.

_**END**_

* * *

And Maybe I should have waited to post. But I wanted to write something and BOOM inspiration hit me hard. So I'm gonna keep trucking along. Uhm. Like the first page says. If you wanna see something let me know! I might oblige ;]

_**REVIEWS PLEASE**_ :'] Feel free to flame or criticize I'm a big girl and I can take it.

PS! I'm already halfway through my next one. Got a bit of editing to do though. It isn't looking the way I want it at the moment.


	3. Iggy's Eyes

Iggy's eyes can see the world

- The day Iggy lost his eyesight, we knew something had changed forever

**AN: **I was so very happily surprised to come back from classes and see my mailbox full of reviews, subscribers, and some even favorited my fic! It certainly made my day a lot brighter. Thanks! BTW: Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors it was 1:00 AM by the time I finished with this and I'm not sure I caught everything.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way, shape, form ,or fashion own rights to the Maximum Ride series. That would be a felony and I would be in big doo-doo. Of course a Mr. James Patterson does have full copy rights to his characters and developing storyline. So I'm just borrowing Fang, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy for a bit. You don't mind ;]

* * *

**Iggy POV**

Words cannot begin to describe how difficult it is for a mutant kid my age to maneuver around in a world _blind_. The fact that I wasn't born this way pains me even deeper. I was but a child when my vision was stolen from me. Scientist in blinding, _oh yes how ironic_, white coats 'accidently' sentenced me to a life full of darkness. To say that it left me bitter would be an understatement. I was furious that people could hurt me so deeply.

Now I'm not completely sight-less anymore. I have the power to pick up colors through touch, and apparently when surrounded by large amounts of erm, well the color white... I can pick up shapes and color. That should thrill anyone, and believe me it was a heartening moment to be able to 'see' after I hadn't been able to view anything in years. But I remembered too much of my original ability and it would never replace the vision I was born with. I just wish I could forget the pain sometimes...

But if any memory of the school were to leave me, I would have to say that the day _they_ began my vision testing isn't one that I'd soon ever forget.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASH BACK

The small mussy haired blond sat with his arms folded across his knees. He grinned and tugged on another lock of ebony colored hair from the girl seated in the cage next to his. She scowled and pushed his hand away as an amused sorta of look crossed her warm brown eyes. He smirked and reached over to give another short tug. She squealed and batted his hands away.

"Stop it Iggy! Why you got to pick on me so much? Could you annoy Fang or something? Are you scared, I bet you're too scared to pick on someone your own size. Tell him Max! Tell him to bother someone his own size."

Iggy laughed and scooted away from her, he didn't want to be scolded by Max again. Though she was barely over the age of five herself she still felt the need to round the flock up and keep a close watch over everyone. It was like some kind of creepy maternal instinct, but he had to admit it was nice at times. Especially since they had dropped off a certain little blond haired bundle of joy. [_Please note my sarcasm._]

Well to be honest it was quite interesting to have a room buddy, seeing as none of the other members of the crew had someone with them. Yup, you got it. The scientists had decided to place the new experiment in with Iggy. The youngling burped and sucked on his fingers, crawled around and held smells that Iggy hardly knew a baby could hold in.

Thus the flock named the kid, Gasman or as Iggy fondly began to name him, Gazzy. And from there the relationship quickly blossomed; you see that blue eyed infant had a wondrous love for explosives. A love that could only be matched by the pyromanic, Iggy, himself.

Back then everything was beginning to look up for the flock, well as hopeful as things could be for living in dog crates and being experimented on. The laughter of a young child enchanted the group. If someone that young could put up with a little pain and testing they should be able to also.

But then the whitecoats began to talk in hushed voices. The experiments at this point had almost stopped, in fact they were down to doing just blood samples for the next month or so, hurray!

Did you seriously think things could stay that simple for so long? As you should know, things never stay that calm at the school. New testing was soon undevelopement and Iggy seemed to be the perfect match for a series of special testing.

At first it wasn't so bad, lots of eye drops and burning liquids that were forced into his gorgeous aquamarine eyes. He'd be dragged back into the room sniffling and rubbing at his sore puffy eyeballs only to be taken immediately back into the lab room hours later. It was a painstakingly slow task, one that was repeated for weeks.

* * *

The last day he saw his friend's smiling faces was sort of like a photograph he carried around in his pocket, 'cept it was in the back of his mind as a constant reminder of who his family was, what they looked like.

Iggy was curled up in the fetal position that night, his arm shielded over his redden eyes to take some of the harsh pain of light away. Then there was the ominous sound of footsteps. He jerked up suddenly at the sound of keys being pressed into the door. His senses seemed to jump into hyper-alert as he scanned the room. Everyone was asleep.

Nudge was stretched out on her tummy her hands and arm being used as a pillow while her wings cascaded out to keep her thin body warm. Max, well Fang, well, Iggy blushed and averted his gaze away. Those two were both leaning against their respective cages sound asleep, but stretching out between them was a set of hands, their hands, held tightly together.

Then Iggy's eyes fell to the sleeping figure at his side. The child yawned and rolled over, his small mouth closing as his bright blue eyes fell open. He rubbed away the sleep in his eyes and sat up. Gazzy's hair was ruffled and wet from a puddle of drool which he had smugged his face against. He gave one of his famous baby toothed grins to Iggy before raising his arms up to demand a hug.

Iggy smiled and obeyed, wrapping his arms around the small figure in front of him.

"You tell Max they came and got me okay?"

The Gazzy pouted, his eyes piercing into the older boys, the shimmering blue orbs filled with un-shed tears.

"Be a good boy now."

The whitecoat loudly clammered over and ripped open the latched cage door. He forced his arm into the opening an jerked a frightened birdboy out. Iggy tried to give a reassuring smile to the softly whimpering child left behind.

"Iggy!" Gasman loudly cried out, quickly bringing the others to a waking state.

It was his first words...

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

I refuse to tell you that Iggy is some weak pathetic kid who doesn't stand a chance in the world on his own. He's one of the strongest people I know. Though his vision is damaged and he may at times feel worthless - he is our eyes. He see things the flock barely take time to noticed, he knows when something is wrong. While Fang may be the toughest, Angel may have the most powers, and Max is our leader, Iggy takes care of the little things.

He's the one who repaired Celeste when she lost her stitching an decided to come apart in a crying Angel's arms. Iggy is the one who makes sure breakfast gets on the table bright and early each morning. He's the one who makes sure I keep my mouth in check at appropriate moments. Without him we wouldn't see the world through the eyes that we do.

With one glance he can tell if a flock member is hurt, upset, happy, or angry. His caressing touch assesses broken bones and cuts under the watchful eyes of Max. Iggy is the one who stays on alert while they rest of the flock fly carefree in the open sky.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASH BACK

Nudge sleepily rubbed her eyes as she moved her scrawny body into a seated position. She tilted her head at the cage nearest hers and blinked a few times. Gazzy was bawling his poor little eyes out and Iggy was missing.

"MAX! Oh no they've taken him for more testing do you think-"

Her questions were cut off quickly as the sounds of pained screaming echoed out of some room several meters down the hallway.

By now the entire flock was wide awake, their faces dark and fearful. Each one of them had the same thought swirling within their thoughts, "what if that was Iggy screaming?"

Yet it was the voice of a two year old who brought them back down to earth.

"IGGY!" He loudly wailed as the flocked stared again in shock. Baby Gazzy was speaking.

Max hurriedly went into protective leader mode as she scooted over toward the Gasman and began to reassure him that everything would be fine. Nudge chewed nervously on her fingernails, silent for once. While Fang stared anxiously at the only door to the room. His eyes fixated at the small glass window that showed figures running back and forth.

Something was wrong and the flock knew it.

It was two endlessly long hours later that they decide to bring him back to them. He - looked - like - a - burn - victim, his face wrapped heavily with gauze and bandages. He whimpered and gently touched his face as they set him back down in his cage. Tears flooded down Iggy's face as he tried to realize why the blackness of his nightmare wasn't going away.

"Iggy, back!" A playful voice cooed from at the fartherest end of his cage.

Shuffled feet scurried over toward Iggy's dejected looking form and then he stop. Gazzy's mouth fell open in a silent scream. It wasn't Iggy at all, it was a monster that the whitecoats had brought back. A monster with no face that had taken over his best friends body.

"Go aways!" The little baby finally screamed and cried as he made his way far, far away from Iggy to the very back of the small enclosure.

Fed up with the darkness Iggy began to rip away the heavy bandages keeping his eyes so blinded. Layer by layer he peeled the soiled linen away. The sound of gasps greeted his ears but he continued until the final layer landed softly onto his lap.

He stared and waited for his eyes to adjust. But nothing, nothing would ever be the same again. His vision was gone, those men had taken away a common joy to all humans, and he would never be able to see again.

He felt his world completely shatter.

And then the sound of his best friend screaming helplessly for someone to get him away from 'the creepy thing' made him realize something even more terrifying. His world hadn't shattered, it had officially ended,

_he was a monster to his best friend_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**

I'll give you cookies...tehehehe -skips away-

**AN:**I just wanted to say, I haven't read past book three. I know about a lot of the information that went down but I'm not crystal clear on some aspects, so if I make mistakes please try and clear me up. Also, this uhm one shot (i know really long for it to be such) is actually not finished. I like how I finally got it to end, but I've got another scene between just Iggy and Gazzy that I really wanna write. So I'm going to throw that up in the future.

**_Now I'm gonna take the time and reply to reviews because I always enjoy reading the first ones. After this I'll probably be lazy and only send thank you comments xp_**

FlyingToTheStars: -attacks with hugs- First reviewer! 3 I'm glad you like it, and I fully agree Fang just always seemed to be spoken about as invincible, at least in my opinion.

santaclausrules18: I try really had to perfect my endings. I know it's kind of stupid, but my english teacher always told me if you can get the ending people will enjoy the story more.

thaliastree13: ZOMG back at you! tehehe, you like the three year old Fang? Hmm what ya think about my baby Gazzy then? :)

LifeIsAboutRunningFree: thanks! update fast enough for you? :p

OnlyAtTwilight: I wanted to try and convey how really young they were to have something so horrible happen. But I didn't write in baby-talk for this one because I have to agree I enjoy seeing proper english better. Tell me what you think about this one. :]

xoFanGirlxo: -melts into a puddle of gooeyness- Your comment might have went to my head! I try really hard to write well and keep things interesting. I hope I didn't disappoint with this update.

Sunshine Angel AND Rachel: I hope you continue to like it! And I'm glad it came across as being different, I'd rather not been seen as just another girl writing some blahblahblah.

toushiro1310: Thanks for the honest critique. As I said for OnlyAtTwilight, I see what you mean and I think I'll go back and edit the first story so that it isn't so overdone.


	4. Story Tales

Story Tales: The perfect ending.

- Once upon a time there was a beautiful little town

**AN:**So sorry, I didn't make the Friday date that I thought for sure I'd be able to post by. But finals are this coming week and didn't want to miss any of my study sessions. I'm a bad girl I LET YOU DOWN! I wouldn't have posted this either, except a cute little idea entered my head and I really wanted to write it. So here is a really random entry into my little story collection. Just as a note, it takes place much later than the two previous stories. Uhm, not sure exactly when, but some time during the series.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not in any way, shape, form ,or fashion own rights to the Maximum Ride series. That would be a felony and I would be in big doo-doo. Of course a Mr. James Patterson does have full copy rights to his characters and developing storyline. So I'm just going to kidnap a certain female named Max, her adorable little Angel, and maybe Fang.

* * *

Max bolted up from her soft downy pillow and searched about the room, her eyes wide with fear for her flock. She was alone in a hotel room, safe, but what had waken her so suddenly? The answer came as a small voice screamed loudly once more. It was angel.

She tossed back the blanket pinning her down and quickly padded across the hallway that separated them. Taking one small, deep breath she twisted open the door and launched herself into the small room. It was quiet, save for the small curly hair blond that sat up in her pile of covers, sniffling and wiping away an endless stream of tears.

"Oh, Angel, baby what's wrong?" she whispered softly to the whimpering young girl.

Okay, so she wasn't a baby anymore, but she was still her little girl. And no she wasn't technically hers, but she'd always taken care of the flock like they were her family. They might as well have been, nobody else was as close to her, nobody else meant so much.

Angel clung tightly to Max as she settled back down in her bundle of covers. The frown lines slowly disappeared and the wrinkles expressing distress at the top of her forehead smoothed down as well. She sighed and rest her eyes once more. Max smiled and gently settled the young girl's hair back into place. Pulling the covers up to her chin she gently pressed a kiss to the girls temple then moved to return back to her own room.

"No, don't leave yet, please." Angel's voice trembled slightly as she reached out a small hand to clasp Max by the wrist.

"Tell me a story," she requested from the older female.

Max frowned for a second before settling back down beside Angel. Tell her a story? What kind of story? She tried to remember what kinds of things parents usually told to their children, but she hadn't really grown up in a normal life setting, so she didn't have a clue as to what type of stories even existed for bedtime telling.

"Alright, let me think up something," she tilted her head upward and thought for a moment.

"Well once upon a time (that's how they always started, right?) there was a beautiful bird princess that lived far far away in the kingdom of Maxville." Max smirked at her brilliant idea for naming the town before trying to come up with some main plot.

"One day the kingdom grew very sick from a deadly poison, and the bird princess didn't know what to do."

Angel snuggled back under her blanket and pulled her friend Celeste close against her face. Things were looking good so far. Hey, this was easy!

"So she sent out a royal message that if anyone could stop the poison they would be greatly rewarded. And so many came and tried for days and days to get the poison to stop."

The girl smiled and slowly began to close her eyes as she tried to image this once beautiful town that was slowly beginning to fade away from poison.

"Max, did a handsome prince come to save the town?"

Angel smiled sweetly and peeked her eyes back open to see Max with a small blush across her face. She suppressed a giggled and let the other girl finish telling her story.

"Well, yes a handsome prince would have to come save the place I suppose, and he was handsome, he had beautiful black wings and everyone in the whole town thought he him to be amazing I suppose."

The younger girl slipped away into her dreams as she imagined herself living at the castle, and Max was of course the beautiful princess. She dreamt of playing in beautiful gardens while the prince Fang cured the town of the awful disease. By now she was mumbling softly in her dreams while Max continued to talk to herself about the town and how the courageous prince had to go off and face demons to find a cure for the poison.

"And finally he returned to the city, beaten, tired, and hungry. He gave the potion to the princess and soon everything was revived and the town would prosper once again. The End."

Maximum smiled cheerfully at what she thought was a perfect bedtime story.

"How was that Angel?" She blinked and looked down at the quietly sleeping form beside her, obviously she had fallen asleep way before the story was over.

"Oh.." Max blushed, realizing she had been mostly talking to herself for the past hour.

"Night Angel." She tucked the covers back and quietly exited the room, being careful to shut the door gently behind her.

Trying to be extra stealthy so that she wouldn't awaken any other visitors, or wake up one of the other flock members, she tiptoed back towards her room down the hall.

"Nice story, I think my favorite part was the kiss that the handsome prince received from the princess, you know, as reward for saving the town.

Max squealed in shock and spun around to see Fang smirking at her, just inches away from where she was standing. He grinned and stepped closer pulling her close against his chest. She blushed and tried to remember where she had said the two had kissed in her story.

"But I didn't sa-"

Fang laughed and tilted her chin upward pressing her lips gently to hers.

"I know you didn't."

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers again, softly kissing the princess in his arms.

"But it would have been a better ending."

She nodded her head stupidly and watched as he slowly raised an eyebrow, smirked again, then return back towards his room. Her hand moved up to touch where his lips had been just seconds, or was it minutes, prior.

He's right, she admitted, that would have been the perfect ending.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry once again for being so late with updating. And the next one may be a while as well. I have finals all week and then I'll be free to write whenever I please! So if you can just be patient I'll update as soon as I can! :] AND I'm so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I finished this in a hurry and pretty late. You can burn me at the stake if you really want.

REVIEW! I've gotten tons of people to add me to their updates, which I don't mind. But if you could review as well...that'd be awesome!


End file.
